


The Strum Of Heartstrings

by Ineffable_Hannigram



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Guitars, How Do I Tag, M/M, Soft Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Hannigram/pseuds/Ineffable_Hannigram
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 35





	The Strum Of Heartstrings

It had become a tradition of sorts; Hannibal would drive out and meet Will in Wolftrap where they would watch the sunrise. It had started early in the summer, Will had woken up gasping from a nightmare, shirt and boxers sticking to his skin where he was drenched in sweat. He had frantically grasped for his phone on the nightstand and called Hannibal’s number; hoping the man was awake. He doesn’t know why he did it but something told him it was instinct. They spoke on the porch and would just watch the sky, never touching. Hannibal was weary of the dogs’ fur on his suits at first, but after the third occasion he had adopted a more casual dress sense; often just wearing chunky-knit sweaters and slacks. _He still looked beautiful_. It was through this tradition that they had gotten together. On one of the particularly colder nights, Will had noticed Hannibal’s subtle trembling frame. The man prides himself on being the smartest person in the room and then arrives in what he would wear during their summer nights, that sweater and those slacks. Will watched him as he spoke but when a particularly violent shiver struck Will had quickly gotten up and headed into the house while Hannibal watched him leave with a confused look on his face. He returned 10 minutes later with a thick blanket, two cups of coffee and an old guitar. Hannibal had given him an odd look about the latter but Will had just dropped the blanket over his head and laughed at the face he pulled while he tried to take it off. Will took a seat next to the man and had begun playing. Hannibal looks up at the sound and when he sees Will, he feels even more smitten with this mysterious man. As the song was coming to an end, Hannibal took a leap. Leaning over the guitar and carefully placing his lips on Will’s. He raises his hand to rest on the other’s cheek while Will lifts the hand that wasn’t supporting his guitar and places it on Hannibal’s waist. Hannibal pulls back gently, just far enough where they can look into each other’s eyes, and smiles. So, their meet ups became more common rather than being limited to when Will had a nightmare. The tradition had also been changed to involve viewing the sunset as well as the sunrise.

* * *

It's a pleasantly warm night. The stretch of sky beginning with orange and pink hues, ending with dark purples and blues merging with the black. Despite this, it was still dark enough to see that the stars were out, highlighting their surroundings. A soft strum of guitar chords carried through the air as Hannibal and Will on a padded bench on Will's porch, bodies sat close against each other. Hannibal was supporting a warm cup of coffee between his hands, the warmth seeping from the ceramic and into his palms. From where he sat, he could stare through his eyelashes up at the other man who was absorbed in his hands gliding across the guitar strings.

As it was getting later, the moon's light cast a shadow across Will's face. His blue eyes almost seemed to glow like electric, his hair absorbing light like a black hole; the contrast was breathtaking. Hannibal believed that he has never looked more beautiful than he does now. So relaxed and at ease; almost as if nothing in the world could touch him. Hannibal wishes he had his journal so he could capture this moment forever.

The dogs are out with them, some lying beneath the bench, tails softly waving as they are serenaded into sleep, others roaming around the garden. Although Winston was always weary of Hannibal in the beginning, he warmed up to him, and now lies on Hannibal's right, his head resting heavily in his lap, eyes closing every so often as his master plays a gentle melody.

When the song comes to an end, Hannibal is still gazing at the other man, the quiet covering them like a blanket.

Will softly blinks, looking up, his trance broken. He turns his head towards Hannibal, not really knowing what he expects to see. Hannibal's eyes are wet with tears and Will can feel his heart rate pick up as it always does when he looks at the man. _Is this what love feels like?_ Will asks himself. _Yes._ Another voice answers. Will can’t help but think it sounds like Hannibal, he could almost laugh at how absurd it is; this man was so new and yet meant so much to him.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit carried away there." Will rubs the back of neck in embarrassment, an awkward smile setting across his face.

"No, please. It was truly beautiful, Will. Please... May you play me another?" Hannibal pleads, his voice a breathy whisper, eyes so full of love. Will couldn’t say no even if he wanted to. Instead he smiles, a proper one; still small but speaking such grand emotions. Will’s still looking down at him, and then he leans to place a soft kiss against Hannibal’s lips. Both of their eyes close for the duration of the kiss, when they break apart Will looks into Hannibal’s eyes, bringing his hand up to gently brushes his hair out of his face, thumb brushing over his cheekbone.

Will sits up a little straighter, correcting his hands’ positions and begins to play. Soon another melody fills the air, dancing on the wind. Hannibal sighs, and moves closer to Will’s side, his head coming to rest on Will’s shoulder. When the warm, even breaths begin to puff out against Will neck, he looks down, smiling when he sees Hannibal drifting off on his shoulder. Instead of stopping or waking him up, Will continues playing, watching as the dogs that were roaming gather around his feet and lie down. Will looks up, watching the stars, the weight against him is grounding and Will feels warm, he can’t help but think that this is the happiest he has been in years. Will sighs and continues to play.


End file.
